


My Lovely Star

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Emotional, Fantasy elements, Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Music, Narrator Could Be Anyone, Post-Freddie Mercury's Death, Short, almost poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Something short that I wrote for Freddie Mercury's birthday.Happy birthday you old queen! We all miss you so much.





	My Lovely Star

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to a Queen song whilst reading this. Preferably something a little melancholy, I recommend You Take My Breath Away, which I was listening to as I typed this up.

His voice speaks to me.

The music fill my being, and his voice _sings_.

He stands in front of me.

"Darling, it'll all be okay." he reassures me, with a smile that unashamedly shows his teeth.

"But you're not here." I whisper.

His hand presses to my cheek, rubbing away my tears.

"Of course I am. I'll always be there," he replies, gently touching a finger to my temple. "So you'll survive without me being _here_, my love."

His voice is somewhat teasing, and I give him a wavering smile.

"I miss you." I tell him.

"I know." he replies, still smiling.

His hand feels odd yet familiar in mine.

"Happy birthday, Freddie."

With a last squeeze to my hand, Freddie Mercury is gone.

I am not quite alone, yet again.


End file.
